


Будущее в наших глазах

by medb



Series: Kakashi Gaiden [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один мирный вечер у костра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее в наших глазах

_Тебя уж нет давно, а я все верю в чудо,_  
Что ты хоть раз один отпросишься оттуда…  
 **Егор Исаев**

 

В ночном лесу было непроглядно темно и тихо. Впрочем, тишина эта долго не продержалась: ее бесцеремонно разбили на осколки чьи-то возмущенные крики и веселый смех.  
\- Урод, а ну немедленно верни! Это _мой_ ужин!!! – обиженный, негодующий вопль.  
\- Ты слаб. А значит, не заслуживаешь этой еды, - идеально-спокойный и невозмутимый голос с нотками превосходства.  
\- Чего?!!! Эй, это ведь я их поймал! И вообще, если я не поем, то тогда совсем ослабну! Так нечестно!!!  
\- Мир вообще несправедлив.  
\- Ты!!!  
…Команда легендарного дзенина, прозванного Желтой Молнией Конохи, возвращалась с очередной успешно выполненной миссии. Деревня была уже совсем близко, но сенсей неожиданно решил, что им не помешает непродолжительный отдых на свежем воздухе – то есть ночевка в лесу. Какаши не считал, что в условиях продолжавшейся войны со страной Камней подобное будет благоразумным… вернее говоря, он как раз счел эту идею несусветной глупостью… но спорить с сенсеем все же благоразумно не стал.  
И вот теперь они вчетвером ютились у небольшого, слабенького костерка, который давал больше света, чем тепла, и ожидали ужина. Обито как-то умудрился поймать в ручье, протекавшем неподалеку, четырех крупных рыбин. Придурок… что ж, похоже, от него все-таки иногда тоже бывает польза… но, понятное дело, признавать это вслух Какаши не собирался.  
Сенсей задумчиво молчал, разбирая какие-то свитки, и время от времени с улыбкой поглядывал на своих учеников. Рин с гордым и предельно довольным видом штопала порвавшийся рукав куртки Какаши (пришлось это ей позволить, иначе бы совсем достала своими причитаниями). Обито чинил свои очки, на которых ослаб винтик. А Какаши… Какаши неожиданно понял, что чувствует себя совершенно не у дел. Не знает, чем себя занять. Это ощущение было странным и, чего уж там, весьма неприятным. Хатаке Какаши не привык просто сидеть на месте. Ему необходимо было действовать, куда-то стремиться, что-то совершать, что-то… доказывать?..  
Пф. Впрочем, ни Обито, ни Рин этого просто не смогли бы понять.  
А сенсей в таких случаях почему-то всегда молчал.  
Тишина… только костер едва слышно потрескивал, когда с жарящихся рыбин капал жир.  
К чувству «неудельности» примешивалось еще какое-то смутное чувство… неправильности? Непривычное, полузнакомое…  
Уют.  
Уют?..  
Да что за глупости! И как такое только в голову могло прийти?!  
Какаши раздраженно фыркнул, покосился на Обито, который как раз закончил чинить очки и теперь приставал к Рин, что-то ей возбужденно рассказывая. Потом Учиха по-дурацки чему-то рассмеялся и потянулся за своим ужином…  
…и Какаши даже прежде, чем успел подумать (что, вообще-то, было для него совершенно нехарактерно), подхватил сразу два импровизированных деревянных шампура с рыбинами, удерживая их вне пределов досягаемости напарника. И позволил себе улыбнуться под маской.  
В следующее мгновение поляну огласил истошный вопль:  
\- Ты что творишь?!!  
…Вот так. Так гораздо лучше. Когда этот придурок, по какому-то недоразумению природы носящий фамилию прославленного клана, громко возмущается и неуклюже пытается вернуть свой ужин (ха, ему никогда даже не приблизиться к уровню Какаши!), а сенсей и Рин весело смеются, наблюдая за ними.  
…и даже он, до самой последней косточки невероятно правильный и ответственный Хатаке Какаши, может ненадолго забыть, что сейчас идет война…  
Но только ненадолго.  
В итоге Рин, отсмеявшись, попыталась успокоить совсем разошедшегося Обито и попросила Какаши больше его не дразнить. Тот презрительно фыркнул, но все-таки отдал напарнику его ужин. Учиха прижал рыбину к груди, словно какое-то невероятно ценное сокровище, и одарил Какаши яростным взглядом.  
Ну да, ну да. Ему та-а-ак страшно…  
…Забавно, во время частых ссор их всегда мирила именно Рин. Сенсей просто наблюдал. Не вмешиваясь. Почти никогда.  
…Снова тишина. Рыба съедена, хрупкие белые косточки сгорели в огне.  
Когда-нибудь – возможно, совсем скоро – их собственные кости точно так же истлеют в земле. Сгниют. Исчезнут без остатка и следа…  
\- Ну что ж, - неожиданно заговорил сенсей, аккуратно сворачивая очередной свиток. – Думаю, завтра мы тоже немного отдохнем… а потом вечером отправимся на новую миссию.  
Обито и Рин переглянулись и дружно вздохнули, Какаши задумчиво кивнул. Потом, не удержавшись, негромко произнес:  
\- Сенсей, я предлагаю сразу учесть то, что этот ленивый бездарь наверняка опять опоздает. Как и в последний раз.  
\- Эй!! – возмущенно вскинул голову Учиха, мрачно насупившись. - Я не виноват! – и уже тише и менее уверенно продолжил. - Сначала я перепутал дорогу… а потом я встретился с одной старой леди и просто обязан был помочь ей донести тяжелые сумки…  
Рин вздохнула, делая очередной аккуратный стежок на куртке Какаши:  
\- Обито, вообще-то лгать – это очень некрасиво.  
Учиха перевел на нее обиженно-потрясенный взгляд:  
\- Но… но… но Рин, я не лгу!!!  
Какаши оставалось только презрительно фыркнуть.  
И за что ему достались именно _такие_ напарники? Впрочем, Рин еще более-менее нормальная, только достает иногда своей чрезмерной заботой… но этот Учиха!..  
Хорошо хоть с сенсеем повезло. Вроде бы.  
Обито отвернулся, снял очки и с силой потер глаза. А потом бросил на Какаши косой мрачный взгляд… и вдруг совершенно неожиданно подхватил и спрятал себе в карман один из его кунаев, которые тот как раз закончил натачивать и положил рядом с собой.  
Какаши буквально оцепенел от подобной наглости. Да как… как он только смеет!..  
А этот выродок еще имел наглость улыбнуться с победным видом и чуть ли ни показать ему язык!!!  
Какаши невероятного труда стоило не врезать ему кулаком в челюсть. Вместо этого он нахмурился и отрывисто бросил:  
\- Придурок. Ты сдохнешь первым.  
Жалкое ничтожество…  
…Интересно, откуда это странное ощущение, будто на поляне вдруг разом потемнело?..  
Обито перестал улыбаться, тоже насупился и громко заявил:  
\- Ха! Да наверняка! Потому что такие сволочи, как _ты_ , живут долго…  
Рин замерла, почему-то глядя на них почти с испугом. А сенсей…  
Сенсей, еще мгновение назад спокойно сидевший по другую сторону костра, вдруг оказался рядом – и без предупреждения отвесил обоим по тяжелому подзатыльнику.  
Это было так неожиданно, так внезапно, что ни Какаши, ни Обито даже не попытались возмутиться.  
А сенсей выпрямился и с непривычно серьезным лицом негромко проговорил:  
\- Есть вещи, которыми шутить нельзя… и которые нельзя произносить даже в гневе, - потом невозмутимо вернулся на свое место, сел и задумчиво добавил, потирая подбородок и глядя в огонь. - Наше будущее заложено в нас самих. С рождения.  
Какаши демонстративно сделал вид, будто ничего необычного не произошло. Снова вернулся к заточке кунаев. И, подумав, все же озвучил свою давнюю мысль вслух, сам толком не зная, зачем:  
\- Будущее – это условная категория несуществующих фактов. И только от нас зависит, станет ли оно реальностью.  
Украдкой потиравший затылок Обито оторопело посмотрел на напарника, раскрыв рот от изумления. Потом выдавил:  
\- А… Ты где слова-то такие выучил?..  
Какаши только фыркнул в ответ. Рин почему-то хихикнула, сенсей снова улыбнулся.  
Затухавший костер продолжал едва слышно потрескивать.  
…Те шиноби, которые не следуют правилам и предписаниям – не более, чем мусор. Отбросы. Какаши никогда не позволит себе сделать неправильный шаг. Он поклялся в этом, еще несколько лет назад.  
Поклялся самому себе – и призраку своего отца.  
…Минут через десять Обито, который, похоже, просто не мог долго сидеть в тишине, заговорил снова, возбужденно блестя глазами:  
\- Сенсей, а Вы не знаете, а в этом году мы будем праздновать День летнего Солнцестояния?!  
Какаши вздрогнул и нахмурился, старательно делая вид, что его интересуют только собственные кунаи.  
…Один из праздников, исконно отмечавшихся в Конохе. Разноцветные воздушные змеи в небе и фейерверки всю ночь. Веселье и смех.  
Праздник. Какое странное, полузабытое слово.  
Сенсей вздохнул и честно ответил, пожав плечами:  
\- Не знаю, Обито.  
А Какаши, поражаясь своей собственной сегодняшней болтливости, добавил, одарив Учиху уже которым по счету за этот вечер презрительным взглядом:  
\- Сейчас идет война. А война – это не время для излишнего веселья.  
Обито удивленно моргнул… а потом возмущенно скрестил руки на груди и выдал:  
\- Так что же тогда, прям просто сразу ложиться и помирать?!  
…Безмозглый идиот.  
Сенсей неожиданно чему-то рассмеялся. Потом произнес, задумчиво улыбаясь:  
\- Странные все-таки из вас получились друзья…  
Учиха, в этот самый момент решивший отхлебнуть воды из фляги, поперхнулся, закашлялся, а после буркнул, глядя куда-то в сторону:  
\- Мы? Друзья?! Сенсей, не говорите глупостей!..  
В порядке исключения на сей раз Какаши был с ним согласен.  
Рин сокрушенно вздохнула, покачав головой, и вернулась к своей работе. А сенсей почему-то продолжал улыбаться.  
…До официального получения Хатаке Какаши звания дзенина оставалось сорок дней.

* * *

Снова шел дождь. Мелкий, мерзкий, промозглый.  
Но в то же время сквозь разрывы серых туч кое-где прорывалось солнце.  
Яркое-яркое. Ослепительно чистое.  
И в его лучах мемориальная плита сверкала такой же чистотой.  
 _\- Разумеется, в мире ниндзя те, кто нарушают правила и предписания, называются отбросами. Но… те, кто не заботится о своих напарниках, даже хуже, чем отбросы. И, что ж, если я принадлежу к такому типу отбросов – я нарушу все эти правила! И если быть шиноби значит предавать своих друзей – тогда я разрушу этот «идеал» шиноби!_  
\- Знаешь, когда я смотрю на одного из своих учеников – то одновременно вижу в нем тебя и сенсея.  
Двух человек, которые друг на друга не были похожи ни капли.  
Забавно порой шутит жизнь…  
Какаши усмехнулся под маской, привычным жестом поправляя протектор. И задумчиво продолжил:  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты постоянно опаздывал… Да и вообще я, кажется, перенял от тебя слишком многие привычки, - он ненадолго замолчал, глядя на ровные столбики имен, выбитые в камне. Потом почти весело хмыкнул. - Пытаться прожить часть твоей непрожитой жизни за тебя… это ведь глупо, да?.. Впрочем – с того дня я ни разу не пытался притвориться умным. Точно так же, как ты никогда не боялся показаться глупцом.  
Капли воды быстро сбегали по мемориальной плите. Так странно, что они совершенно прозрачные – а не ржаво-красные.  
 _\- Я все равно умру… но… я могу стать твоим глазом… и так я увижу будущее._  
Солнце безжалостно рвало тучи в клочья. Похоже, жить дождю оставалось совсем недолго.  
Хорошо. Какаши никогда не любил дождь.  
…Тишина…  
Он пожал плечами, снова хмыкнул:  
\- Что ж… Ты в итоге оказался прав. Во всем. Только не вздумай теперь этим гордиться, - с этими словами Какаши небрежно хлопнул по камню ладонью… как раньше, когда-то давно-давно, пару раз хлопал по плечу своего непутевого напарника. – Я зайду еще через пару дней. Не скучайте тут.  
Махнул рукой и неспешно двинулся прочь, вдоль улицы.  
Солнце и дождь. И память, которая так упорно не желает засыпать.  
 _\- Люди в деревне… то, что они должны говорить… это то, что ты… гениальный дзенин._  
Наверное, он уже давно немного сошел с ума. Регулярно разговаривать с мемориальной плитой… Впрочем, буйным его не назовешь, правопорядка он не нарушает – так что свое мнение все остальные могут засунуть куда подальше.  
Потому что его воспоминания принадлежат только ему.  
И теням тех, кого больше нет.  
А жизнь… жизнь продолжается.  
Всегда.

*

_\- Я, Учиха Обито из клана Учиха, превзойду тебя!_  
Ты все-таки сделал это.  
Но, знаешь… я тоже не собираюсь сдаваться.  
Никогда.

Скажи, тебе нравится то будущее, которое ты теперь видишь вместе со мной?  
А, Учиха Обито, ленивый идиот, плакса с вечной соринкой в глазу… герой войны и – мой друг?

 

 

_май 2007_


End file.
